The Life Of A Demon-Angel Girl
by Nurqistina
Summary: It all started when a girl name Scarlet. D. Sakura tries to find happiness. Will she find happines or will she not?. Being left alone is hurting as it is but she had no other choice...what she possessed is what help her find her happines...AceXOc OcXAce
1. The Girl

**Let just say that this is my first time doing this and i had no idea what to do. Well let just start with the story ok? okay. You may find something and some name is nostalgic this is not a crossover I REPEAT NOT A CROSSOVER.**

In a little island lives a little girl with a strange power. She had eaten 2 devil fruits that granted her special powers. That little girl that was left alone by her brother and sisters is name Scarlet. . She is now on a mission to find her happiness. She didn't know that her happiness would be a man rather odd by the nickname Portgas. .

"Oi Marco! lookie here" say the man with the orange cowboy hat.

"What now Ace?" say Marco as he approach Ace.

There stood Sakura unable to move a muscle and can't talk her face is hidden with a red hood. "You're face is saying that we should take her to Pops, Ace" say Marco to Ace as he looked at Sakura like she is a injured kitten. "Well...we can't just leave her like this, can we?" say Ace as he looked at Marco pleadingly. "I don't know about you but she is your responsibility now" say Marco.

Ace who is carrying Sakura bridal style is heading towards The Moby Dick while wondering 'she is so light is she a royal or something? but her clothes look like she is from a poor family and again she had a very pretty necklace' said Ace as he look at her scarlet red necklace. Whitebeard look at Ace while asking "who's the girl, my son?" "Ace found her by the forest she looked beat up" answered Marco. "Hurmm take her to the sickbay and ask anyone to treat her" Whitebeard say to Ace. Ace nodded and took her to the sickbay.

' **thank you for carrying her please don't touch her again'**

Ace startled as he heard the voice in his head as he put Sakura down. 'wow what was that?' Ace as he ask himself...

 **~~3 Days Later~~**

Sakura opened her eyes as she look at her surroundings. "Oh! Your awake!" said the female nurse beside her. "Where am I?" ask Sakura to the nurse. "On Whitebeard's ship Moby Dick" answered the nurse while smilling at her. _'Moby Dick...ohh noo what have I got myself into'_ mumured to herself. _'well we all did try to woke you up'_ as Sakura followed the voice that lead her to her necklace. _'Thanks Soul but is everyone here? Kazu? Kura? Kuha? Yuki?'_ ask Sakura as she looked around the room _'We all here,master'_ a female voice answered as Sakura hug her hood _'Thank goodness'_.

"Is she awake Aika?" the voice ask as a man walk in looking at Sakura. "Yeah, she awake as you can see here, Marco" said Aika as she pointed at Sakura. "Good Morning-yoi!" said Marco as he looked at Sakura. As Sakura about to answer..."come one Pops is waiting for you" said Marco as he grab Sakura hand and lead her to a round shaped area. There she can see many men looking at her and a huge man for bigger that her looking down at her.."what your name, child?" ask the huge man at Sakura. "It's Sakura...Scarlet. ,sir..." Sakura answered timidly while looking down. "I can sense a Devil Fruit in you what is it?" ask the huge man at Sakura again "The Angel-Angel and Demon-Demon fruits,sir..." answered Sakura while still looking down. "A little girl like her have 2 Devil Fruit in her, are you kidding me?" ask the man with the orange cowboy.

"Can you show me what you got little girl" ask the huge man.

"Sure, but I will need an opponent" said Sakura as she slowly looked up meeting with the huge man's eyes.

"Alright then" as he look around him "Marco! you be her opponent" said the huge man as he looked at Marco

"Wha- fine!" as he jumped in front of Sakura

"Give me you best shot" as she looked at Marco with devilish smile

"Okay, Kid" as he transform into a blue phoenix and charge at her.

"Soul.." she said as she grab her necklace the suddenly transform in a scythe with a sniper in the middle.

Everyone was stunned as they say a scythe twice her size in her hand

Sakura jump and swing the scythe at Marco, hitting his body and was smashed to the ship.

"Is that wings?" said Ace as he look at the crimson red with girl.

Sakura dropped down and said Yuki and then her hoodie was glowing only to be transform into a young girl wearing a pink and black yukata. "At your service, Princess" said the little girl name Yuki as she jogging toward Whitebeard and sat infront of him. After the transformation, everyone was suprise to see a black glossy hair was revealed. "wowwww she is a hottie!" said one of the man standing by the rail.

Marco was reading to launch another attack when suddenly "Water Nebula!" come a splash of water towards Marco as he hit the ground again.

"imppressive" said Whitebeard as he look at the blackish hair girl. "Thank you" said Sakura as the little Yuki ran up to her asing "Princess, can we play in the sea again?" "sure why not?" said Sakura as she pat Yuki.

"Can you tell me why do you had those wings?" ask Whitebeard. "Why of course, the one that all of just see is The Demon Wings it can make me stronger with every hit." as she said that a crimson red wings was revealed."and this one is The Angel Wings that can increase my speed faster than any man in the world" as she said that again a pair of angelic like wings sprout from her back. "and this is my scythe that I forged myself" as she swing the scythe around her arm

"Why did you didn't get weak when you hit that water?" ask Marco as he tried to get up

"It's because of my Angel-Angel fruit" said Sakura as she smiled like a newborn baby. "My Angel-Angel fruit lets me to be able to touch water or seastones..it also allow me to heal myself" said Sakura as she continue patting Yuki

"And you said _'Yuki'_ just now is that that little girl's name?" ask Marco as he approach Ace who is sleeping."Well yes thats her along with the others" said Sakura as she grab her 2 daggers and her sakura flower earing "others?" a confused Marco ask."Yeah, Kazu,Kura,Kuha, Soul!" as she shouted the name 3 her body glowed as 3 child appear standing in front of her. Then her scythe was glowing as a man wearing a thug like clothes stand beside her.

"This is my weapon, and they are my friends" as she hug them

"Well well it looks like I got myself 4 sons and 2 daughters" said Whitebeard as he start laughing. The other beside Soul started to glow and become weapons charge to Sakura as they were scared at the huge man.

Soul who has been standing beside Sakura quickly transform into a necklace and shoot at her neck.

"Well what do you say little girl? want to be my daughter?" as Whitebeard said that while smiling at her.

"Of course! Why not? its been a long time since I had a family" said Sakura as she smiled at Whitebeard

"ALL OF YOU FROM TODAY ONWARDS SAKURA HERE WILL BE YOUR NEW SISTER TREAT HER LIKE YOU TREAT EACH OTHER" said Whitebeard as he look toward Ace

"and Ace you will be helping her with a little tour around the ship" said Whitebeard. Ace nodded and said "come I help you with where you will be staying" as Ace tried to grab Sakura's hand.

"and with that I guess you will be staying with me then as there's no more room for a girl'' he said as she look around only to see her already sleeping with only underwear on and her necklace on. _'is she turning me on or something?'_ said as he climb on the bed only to suprise that Sakura is rolling toward his side ' _wow her boobs..is big-WHA? ACE DONT THINK ABOUT IT SHE IS UNDER YOUR CARE BE RESPONSIBLE! BE RESPONSIBLE! but her curves...ARGHH!'_ as thought to himself as he looed at her peaceful sleeping face.

 **~~The Next Morning~~**


	2. The Scar

~~The Next Morning~~

' _how can a pretty girl like you can take down the 1st Division commander?'_ Ace ask himself as he recalled what happen yesterday.

"hurmm...no..im not...please..." said Sakura as she look almost crying

' _did she had a bad dream'_ as he hug her she became to calm down she return the favor by wrapping her hand around his neck ' _wow she turning me on again'_ as he talk to himself he slowly took the girls hand off of him.

Ace grab his cowboy hat and walk towards the door and moves out from the room _'why do i feel like i need to protect i only met her like what? 2 days?'_ as he walk towards the dinning hall along with others his subordinate Teach ask him "Commander did you always this red?" "wha?-NOO!" as Ace was about to look the other was there laughing at him while shouting "Oii lookie here our 2st Division commander here is falling in love with Sakura!" as Marco said that everyone was laughing until they stopped only to find a glossy haired girl glaring down at Marco. Marco who was laughing alone ask them "hey what the hold up-yoi?" everyone pointed behind before he cold do anything he was suprised with a splash of water and fall down from his chair.

"anyone tried to do anything like that again and of the ship you go, GOT IT?!" shouted the little girl as she try to make her way sitting in front of Ace. "what was that?" said Ace disbelief by what he saw. "What? oh that?" as she pointed at Marco "I have what you called? _split-personality?_ yeah something like that" as she started to eat her bread.

Sakura lift her necklace and carress it like it was something very important to notice this and ask "is it from someone important?" "from my late mother actually" said Sakura as she look at Ace "i-its not like its one of a kind" as she tried to hide her flushtered cheecks

"well if you said so" Ace got up and grab her hand

"Wh- hey!" said Sakura as she tried to struggle under Ace's grasps

"Pops wanted to see you" as he look at here dissapointed

 _'why the heck did you dissapointed for,jackass?!'_ said Sakura as she knock on her Pops door

"Pops did you call for me?" ask Sakura then she heard somewhat a cough and opened the door slowly to see tubes coming out from Whitebeards body

"Well I would personally like to see my new daughter..you will be transferd to a new Division" said Whitebeard followed by a cough

"what Division?" ask Sakura as she tilted her head slightly to the left

"2st Division, Ace is your new commander now Sakura" said Whitebeard as he chuckled to saw his disbelief daughter

"Ouh..." mumured Sakura under her breath. "Did you not like it? I can change if you want to" as Whitebeard said that Sakura quickly told Whitebeard "NO-no its okay if it means that you will be happy pops" she answered followed by a sweet smile "okay you can go now" as Sakura about to open the door "Pops...thanks for taking me in..its been such a long time I have never felt the warmth of a family" Whitebeard smiled as he look at Sakura before she dissapeard behind the door.

"Well what did Pops told ya?" Ace ask as Sakura crossed her hand "He said Im in your Division now, stupid"

"Well you have to call me commander now"

"and why would i do that?"

"because-" before Ace could said anything Vista shouted "Marines is heading this way prepare yourself!"

"well save that for later" as Sakura jump to reveal her Demons wings while shouting "Soul!" at that time Soul her necklace transform into a riffle and started shooting as he lands on his master's hands.

One by one marines was down because of her shooting skill until someone came up behind her _'Princess! behind you at 6!'_ as Sakura was alerted by her navigated earing someone already took the marine down she look at her back only to see a flame covering a man jumped behind her. "Can your time get any better?" said Sakura while glaring at him. "just trying to help now" said Ace as he punchs his way around "

"Hell's Gate!" as Sakura shouted that a whip of flame appear before her.

"Impressive" said Ace as he watches his subordinate hit every marine with her whip until they fall overboard.

( **Gonna cut down until the end of the fight now shall we?)**

"I didn't know you can use flame as well?" said Ace as he jogged himself towards Sakura.

"Heheh i forget to tell you guys that I can control fire as well" said Sakura as she chuckles to herself

 _'Damn, she's cute when laughing like that it makes me want to protect her more'_ said Ace as he watch her laughing to herself

"Alright now I want all of you to clean up this mess" as Whitebeard was about to look at Sakura she already filled up a couple of buckets with water

"It looks like that Sakura already started" said Whitebeard as she look at Sakura starting to clean the deck

"wha? i used to doing this" said Sakura as she continue to clean the deck

"what do you mean _'used to doing this?'"_ ask Ace as he start to walk over her

"well...I did eat a couple of humans before thats why i knoe how to do this" as a devilish creepy smile crept up on her face.

"You kidding,right? right?" as Ace was shakking Sakura laugh at how he react.

"did you believe it stupid? hahahahaahah" as Sakura was about done cleaning the deck and walk towards her and Ace's room she called out ' _Yuki'_ and ask her to go to Whitebeards room and ask for his condition.

As Sakura leave the bathroom she didn't sense Ace present and continue to change her clothers.

A disbelief Commander look at her subordinates who was only wearing a towel change in front of him _'is that a scar? how did it get there?'_ as Ace gently touched Sakura's back she jump and shriek as to see a sad looking Ace looking at her "PERVE-!" as she about to finish her sentence Ace quickly cover her lips with his hand and the other hand hug her waist from struggling "be quiet and i wil let you go". and with that Sakura quickly stop from whatever she was struggling from and quickly change as Ace was facing the wall

"what do you want?" ask Sakura while glaring at Ace.

"im just resting and thinking until a half-naked woman suddenly appear before me" Sakura was blushing and looked down "im sowwy..."

"its okay" as he look at her as she was wearing a black tank top with a trousers and a pair of combat boots.

"can i ask you something, Sakura?"

"Ask away"

"Why do you have to big scars behind your back why didn't you go to the sickbay?" ask Ace worried

"..." Sakura just kept quiet with the question.

"Hey tell me what wrong?" ask Ace as he grab her shoulder and pull up her chin so that her eyes is the same level as his

Ace can only see sadness in her eyes and he knows that there is something wrong

"Its nothing really...its nothing..." as Sakura realease herself from his grip and continue to climb into the bed and cover herself with the blanket

 **Its long i know i just had my imagination run wild thats all.**


	3. His Love for her

**Sorry if some of you guys didn't like...im trying my best to make the best AceXOc as i could well anyway... enjoy ^^**

 **~The Next Morning~**

"Hoiii, look what i found!" a screaming Thatch is running towards in front of the deck while dragging a pissed off looking Sakura.

"Can you stop showing it to everyone?" said a pissed off looking Sakura while jumping to reach her wanted poster

 **WANTED**

 **"DEMON-ANGEL" SAKURA**

 **560,000,000 BELI**

"wow you already got your first bounty and it is that high? wow" said Ace while looking at Sakura's wanted poster."Hey why did they put ' _Demon-Angel'?_ " ask Marco while all eyes focused on a glaring Sakura."yeah your right! she just showed them her Demon Wings thats all?" said Ace.

"This is not my first bounty you know..have you guys heard the news? back then i was called ' _Killer Angel Sakura'_ its before i joined this family...i just can't control my power and accidentally killed a man while healing him.." said Sakura while looking down and continue while looking at her new poster "but hey now i got a new poster and a great picture that is" while passing the poster to poster showed that Sakura is flying with her Demon Wings and swinging her scythe that clearly showed her Whitebeard tattoo.

"look at the bright side i beat Ace's bounty" while giving them a cheecky smile

"yeah she did beat your bounty Ace-yoi" said Marco as he landed beside Ace.

"Princess, I got it!" said a cheerful looking Yuki while she running towards Sakura holding a rose like emblem. "Thanks Yuki" said Sakura as she gentle pat Yuki's head as Yuki tried to place the emblem at Sakura's belt.

"Got one question for you" ask Thatch.

"Ask away"

"Why is Yuki called you _'princess_?' are you really a princess of what country?"

"hurm? nahh? she just called me that when i first found her. i always told her to stop calling me princess cause im not used to it" said Sakura as she place her hand on Yuki's head.

"Then? what did all of your weapon call you?" ask Ace

"Master, Ma'am, Princess" while looking down on Yuki

Yuki whispered something at Sakura's ears and she just nodded while asking Whitebeard

"Pops is it okay if i go and get some fresh air? I will be back in one or two hours" ask Sakura as Whitebeard can only nodded as acception.

and then Sakura took off why flying in her Angel Wings didn't even realize that Marco and Ace was on her tail.

Sakura landed on a herbal looking forest and began plucking some herbs.

"This one is good for cough, Princess" as Yuki showed her a herbal looking plant

"Great job, now all we have to do is search for blood flowing,more coughing plant and vitamins. After that we can continue making Pops new medicine...and i need all the help i can get Kazu,Kura,Kuha,Soul" as she named her weapon she start glowing and 4 young men started to search for the herbs. Ace and Marco can only hide while looking at her.

"Princess?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you hide that red stripes under your hair?"

"Well.. i don't want to look weird do i? Don't worry thought this stripes only come out if i reveal my powers thats all so don't worry"

"All i know is that whenever those stripes glows you start dying..." said Yuki as she started to feel sad

"Don't worry i won't this time okay?"

"Okay!"

As Sakura started to walk she murmured to herself "huhh...hope i wont...i dont want to lose anyone anymore..."

She didnt realize a sad looking Ace is looking at her.

"We done, Master!" as all five weapons ran towards her carrying a basket full of herbs.

"Alright, now all we need to do is go to Strawhats's Ship and ask the doctor there to make us a medicine" she said as one of her weapons ask "why didn't we ask one of ours?" "Its just that i wanted it to be a surprise don't you all want to?" "OF COURSE WE WANT IT" as all five weapon jumped "wait why dont we ask _'The Surgeon Of Death'_ himself?" ask Yuki.

"all that guy know is surgery" said Soul "and because my sister is with him" said Sakura

"Kazu,Karu,Kuha,Yuki,Soul!" as named them all five is glowing and already in their position

"Kazu, got the Strawhats location?"

"Got it"

"then lead the way" as a pair of angelic wings fly towards the strawhats's ship

"Listen here Ace, i know you wanted to meet your brother but remember Pops task" said Marco

"yeah, yeah i know that come on" as he started to hop onto Marco's Phoenix form

"and thats the reason Chopper...can you make it or did i miss an ingredient?" ask Sakura nervously

"No you got everything right i will make them right away, just stay for a while"

"okay"

and then a happy looking Luffy ran towards Sakura "Hey is it true that you in Ace's Division now? is he nice? i bet he is the greatest commander ever?"

"hahah its all what you just said Luffy he is nice sometime but..he sometimes worried about me..i feel bad about not telling him the truth" as Sakura look down onto the ocean Nami come up to her "why didn't you tell him?" "because i know he will start to freak out and get angry at me because didn't tell him the truth...evertime he's mad his whole body will start to fired up!" Nami place her hand on her friends shoulder "just tell him the longer you wait the longer it wil break his heart"

"I guess i can do that thanks Nami" as Sakura hugged Nami. Sanji come with a cup of tea for two people "medomoiselle..enjoy" as he start to blush like a pervert."thanks...i guess?"

 **~30 minutes later~**

"I did it!" Sakura can hear Chopper succes in something maybe the medicine

as Sakura got her medicine ready for Whitebeard-

 _'Master enemy behind below 3 clock'_ as Sakura heard Kazu's alert she quickly grab hold of her necklace "Soul! sniper mode!" as Soul transform into a sniper she quickly shot down the thing that was following her. turns out it was Marco and Ace.

"Why did you guys followed me?!" ask Sakura furiously

"We just wanted you to be safe-yoi" said Marco

"ouh really? then why did i manage to shot you?"

Marco just looked down while Ace is looking at Sakura's scarlet eyes

"Argh now my suprise is ruined!" as Sakura said that she quickly spread out her angelic wings and fly towards Moby Dick

Both Marco and Ace were really embarrased and quickly fly back

~Back In Ace and Sakura's Room~

Silence filled the air..

"Why cant you just leave me alone like you always do..." ask Sakura while cupped Ace's face forcing him to look at her.

"im just wanted you save okay? that's all.."

"im safe"

"no you're not"

"IM SAFE"

"NO!"

"I A-" before she could said anything her lips already met with Ace's. They parted back to see that Ace is looking at here like she was the most important person ever..

and with that they continue to kiss until Ace is hovering on top of Sakura

"Sakura..." said Ace as he continue to kiss her and gentle massage her breast

Slowly Ace started to undress his loved one same as Sakura

"Ace..." thats the last word they say before both started to have sex

 **Alright thats it for today i will continue again if i had time heheh...im kinda busy so i wil make sure to make as many as i could great news about what Sakura said about her sister being with Law that will be made another day when we start about Scarlet. D. Erza...yeahhh thats Erza Scarlet that Natsu and Gray was afraid of...**


	4. The 4 Siblings

**YO! Today i will be resuming my story until i wil try to find (or will not) the perfect ending so grab a popcorn and bring extras...and you might recognize some character's name hheheheh**

 **~The Next Morning~**

 **~Sakura's Dream~**

Sakura,Erza,Minerva and Jellal were playing..

' _this is when i was 4...Jellal was 5,Minerva and Erza was 3 although Minerva was older by 12 minutes'_ Sakura though to herself until a beautiful woman wearing pinkish kimono came to them..

 _'mother..father...'_ the woman wearing a rather pinkish kimono came with a man wearing a blackish kimono came and hugged her and her siblings tiny body...

'ouh yeah...thats when Jellal and father were off to trainin...i admire him though at a age of 5 already trained to become a great marine...ouh yeah..since his sister were pirates there was no way he is gonna let us go away easily'

Little Jellal was off to pat Sakura's tiny head "Take care of them while im gone okay?"

"I will now go!" as the little me start to push Jellal..

Suddenly a black shadow consume father and mother and leave the three of them behind...they had their memory wipe off by their mother before she died she mad it so that another people killed their parents at that time Jellal came home and quickly carry them out of the house only to see that four of them abandoned..

One by one Reher siblings got adopted until she was left...she live in a abandoned house only to be disgust by other villagers...

 **~Reality~**

"mother...father..Jellal..Minerva...Erza..." while Sakura cried in her sleep. Ace was there and comforted her until she calm down..

"Whats wrong.." Ace mumured as he looked at Sakura's eyes began to cry..he wipe her tears away..

"Good morning.." Ace greet her as she was about to open her eyes.."the medicine?" thats the first thing that Sakura ask before getting up

"Pops took it"

"Then?"

"He said just now that it just improved his health a little bit"

"When?"

"I just got up and walking until Pops called me in and told me everything he said thanks by the way"

"ouh thats good to hear"

Sakura was ready to go and get some fresh air until Ace grabher by the wrist making her face him until he planted a kiss on her forehead..

Sakura was training her summoning powers until Thatch quickly screamed and said that "OI SAKURA THERE'S SOMEHERE HAS THE EXACT SURNAME AS YOURS!" after hearing that Sakura quickly stopped her summoning to look back only to see a marine standing while making an annoucement

 _ **A No.3 THE REVOLUTIONARY ARMY! Scarlet. D. Jellal! Whitebeard Pirates, Heart Pirates, Kid Pirates and The Revolutionary Army is Complete With All 4 Siblings On The Loose!**_

As Sakura grab the news she quickly knew that her sister Minerva is with the Kid Pirates but suprise to see that her brother is with The Revolutionary Army..as she though of that two wanted poster fell down only to show a snow white haired girl with light blue eyes flying as she pointing the riffle towards the camera and the other one a silver haired girl jumping and flying while sticking her tongue out on the camera while a man was shown to be running with dragon-like scale wings.

"Hahahaha!" Sakura laugh like a maniac before Ace look at the wanted poster of the snow white haired girl.

 _ **WANTED**_

 _ **"ANGEL OF DEATH" ERZA**_

 _ **400,000,000 BELI**_

while Marco was looking at the silver haired

 _ **WANTED**_

 _ **"THE DEVIL" MINERVA**_

 _ **450,000,000 BELI**_

and Thatch was looking at the man's poster

 _ **WANTED**_

 _ **"THE DRAGON" JELLAL**_

 _ **500,000,000 BELI**_

 **"** Are they your sisters, Sakura?" Whitebeard ask as he look at a happy looking Sakura

"Yeah! Erza is the youngest while Minerva is older by 12 minutes but still younger than me" she said proudly

"But who is Jellal?" Thatch ask

"From The Revolutionary Army like you all just see but one year older than and that makes him 18, im 17 and the others 16 still suprise thought that he became with the Army" said Sakura still pround of her sisters.

"Can i ask why did their nicknames _"Angel and Devil"?_ Its like someone's nickname that i know" ask Vista while looking at Sakura

"Let just say that we shared our devil fruits"

"How exactly?" ask Ace

"Well at that time we had nothing to eat until two black and white fruit fall in front of us i gave my sister the fruit first, Minerva eat the black one while Erza eat the white one i one the other hand eat both" said Sakura while crossing her hand

"And that means-"Ace was about to say something until

"Erza eat the Angel-Angel Fruit while Minerva eat the Demon-Demon Fruit, both of them are full-fledged Demon and Angel" said Sakura while looking at his brother photo

"And your brother?" Ace ask again

"The Mythical Zoan Type- Dragon, hard to believe right?" Marco was shocked to hear that there were another mythical zoan user type then him.

"We made a promise that if all of us became pirates we would defeat others to be at the top and support each others decisions" said Sakura as she stared at the three posters.

"All of you we are heading towards Sabaody Archipelago after this!" suddenly Whitebeard shouted as he was about to read a letter.

"What's the letter about Pops?" Ace asked

"To Whitebeard Pirates, Kid Pirates, Heart Pirates and Strawhats Pirates

Sabaody Archipelago

Sincerely, Monkey. D. Dragon"

"that means that he need all of us to meet him there" as Pops said it Ace suddenly carry Sakura bridal style towards their room." Well i get to meet your siblings next..."

"Im gonna meet yours too, Ace.."

As they started to undress one and another Sakura quickly snatch Ace's trademark hat and put it on top of her head. "its actually look good on you" Ace said as he quickly kiss Sakura's bare continue doing so until the next morning...

 **Well thats all for today i haven't had enough sleep lately..but its okay al long as it make you guys happy im ok with it ^^**


	5. Her Parents

_**YO! I'm back and still alive still im gonna start with I Do Not Own This except for the 4 Siblings of course, after this was done i was thinking about making their little sister's story...like what you guys read she is with (yes you know it) LAAWWW ! Law. You. Wait. For. Me...okay back to the story then i guess...huhhhh**_

 _ **~Kyuoran Island~**_

"How long till me meet them at Shabaody Archipelago?" ask Sakura while starring into the vast sea."We will reach that island after we left this" said Thatch as he was lifting some barrels with Marco.

"Can we leave quickly i kind off started to get attach to this island"said Sakura while crossing her arms.

"Why" Ace ask as he was approaching Sakura. "You know what? Don't ask" as a pair of angelic-like wings appear from her back and took off to the top of the mountain. Marco and Ace quickly glanced at each other as a sign to follow the girl.

"Mother...father..i will meet again with them...as far as i saw" as she look towards two bonquets of flowers. "Two of them are already here to visit you guys..." as she said that two men appear behind here but hiding behind a tree. _'Princess, there are two Devils Fruit users behind that tree'_ as Kazu, her skill navigater said that she turn to look and look back at the tombstones "Leave them be..i want to talk to my parents right now.." said Sakura while Yuki transform into red hoodie..

"Father...you know what? i met a great man that loves me..you were right..i can find happiness..oh boy if you were still alive right now you gonna kill him right?" as she caress her fathers name ' ** _Scarlet. D. Usui'_** and **_'Sting. D. Lily'_**..."mother i know you gonna laughing your head off after this..but that man is stupid, crazy, idiot, huge sleeper but nice, kind,and quiet protective like that if you ask me" as she chuckle alone before leaving a bonquet of roses there.."Jellal still didn't visit you two yet huh? I think he will arrive tommorrow" without looking back she continue walking and then "Kura!" as Sakura grab Kura and launch the dagger at the tree where both Marco and Ace was suprise and fall back cause off suprise.."til me again..why did you guys following me?" she ask trying to not look mad.

"Let's say that Pops and this kid is worried about you-yoi" said Marco while pointing at Ace."Urgh fine you guys can come, i don't care" as the three of them reach ' ** _Kyouran Village_** ' a bunch of little kids wearing kimonos and yukatas ran towards Sakura. "Sakura, you came back!" as a little boy was tugging Sakura's hoodie she bend down to be kneeling on the dirt and started patting on the little boy's head. "I came but i will leave again, say...don't you happen to see my sisters?" Sakura ask as the little boy nodded "Yeah, Minerva and Erza came at the same time they were saying about meeting up or something..by the way Jellal isn't here yet" "oh really? thanks, how are your family?" ask Sakura as a bunch of kids started to hug her. "They just fine like always" said the little boy still tugging at Sakura's hoodie.

As Ace, Marco and Sakura started to leave. Vista said to them "This villagers are really ignoring us...we were trying to get supplies didn't they see the flag or something?" as Sakura started to say something the whole villagers came and the mayor ask "Ouh is our little Sakura aboard your ship?" Vista just stood there and Sakura came "Yeah im with them Mayor Cheshire" as Sakura appear beside Vista. "Do you know this village, Sakura?" ask Vista and Sakura just nodded. The next think they knew the whole village already prepare medicines, engineer stuff, food supplies and extra clothes. "Is this for us?" Ace ask politely as the Mayor only nodded and the whole crew started to help with carrying the supplies. As Whitebeard appear standing beside Sakura the mayor said "Thank you Whitebeard for taking care of our beloved princess" as the villagers started to kneel before him. "Hey didn't you tell us that you were'nt a princess? Don't lie" as Thatch started to glare at Sakura "She isn't our village princess but her family, siblings are all prince and princesses to us" the mayor interuped

"Thank you for taking care of her for such a long time, sir" said Ace as he bow at the villagers

"She really is special at such a young age she and her brother have matured, everyday they would come and play with the villager's children and help each other, even when they were sick they would never show it to us...I'm deeply sorry because i was the one that separated all of you and wipe your memory to place it with a memory to think that we abandoned you...we only did that because we wanted you to become stronger..." as the mayor said that the villagers started to cry apologise to Sakura but Sakura just smile "Its okay you guys only did that because you wanted to become stronger,right?" as the mayor nodded and the ship was off.

Sakura just stayed quiet and didn't eat dinner while sitting in her room. Ace approach her and hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her bare naked shoulder. Sakura can only looked at Ace and let him do what he wanted to do.

Before he knew it both of them were naked, skin to skin, lips to lips, and so on until morning...

 _ **Sorry if you guys think this is short i was about to ran out of ideas ^^ i will keep in mind to continue making this story. right now im searching for an anime girl who is silver haired ,tomboyish or gothic-like,and had red or light-blue eyes (if can)**_


	6. The Meeting

**Im bacckkkk! in this story you will see...drum roll please *drum rolls* The pirates that were mention in the previous stories! yayyy! ok back to the story...**

 _ **~Heart Pirates~**_

"Hehehe..." as a white haired girl chuckled all by herself she didn't realize that someone is standing curiously beside her. "So what so funny, Erza-ya?" as a man approach her from behind sliding his hand around Erza's waist.

"Oh, Capt! i was just happy that the 4 of us will be meeting together again...well its been a long time either..." as Erza stared at the vast ocean while placing her hand over Law's hand.

"The log pose is set, Captain!" said Sachi as he approach Law. "Alright, men we will be heading to Shabaody Archipelago!" as Law was about to get into the submarine. "You should come in to if you don't want to drown, Erza-ya" said Law as he look at Erza. "yeah i'll be there-" before she could enter she took one last glance towards the sky "This time I will beat you guys.." as she mumured to herself and dissapear behind the submarine door.

 ** _~Kid Pirates~_**

"The log pose is set and we are ready to go!" as a zombie looking man shouted causing all the people in the ship to get ready.

"You still here?" a man with a flame-punk like hair walk towards the silver haired girl. "Well..im gonna meet my siblings of course..." as she continue to stared to the sky."Oi-" as silver haired girl started to look at the man her lips were met with his.

"Don't stare to long it will break your neck" said Kidd as he look at the flustered girl."Fine i will be in just give me a minute" while starring back at the sky. Kidd just look at her with a gentle smirk appear on his face "suit yourself". "I wanna see how strong you grown Erza..and i will beat you big sis" as she mumured to herself before dissapear into the noisy dinning hall.

 _ **~The Revolutionary Army's Base~**_

"Oi are you ready, Jellal?!" as Sabo was knocking on the No.3's door. "Yup gonna find something" as Jellal was searching for something 'Looking _for this, mate?'_ as Ol was showing him his picture with the family as kids "yeah, thanks by the way where's Blue?" _'Here don't worry im always on your finger,sir'_ as his blue ring started blinking.

"Sabo! ready!" as he was about to meet with team Koala ask "Hey, is it really true your sisters gonna be there..?" while tilting her head slightly to the left. "Yeah, of course they will they want to see how stronger the others grown so far" while jellal stared to the sky.

"Let move already!" said Hack.

 _ **~The Moby Dick~**_

"I think we will be the first to reach there" said Sakura while sitting in front of Whitebeard."Don't get your hopes up to high, Kid" as Whitebeard drank another bottle of sake.

"Can you give us some detail about your siblings, Sakura-chan?" ask Thatch."Okay but stop the -chan already...Jellal is this man that when you look at him he will give you the soothing eyes that can make you forget your problem..Minerva is this tomboyish kind of girl that when you look at her first time you won't believe she is the Demon-Demon user while Erza at the other hand is this sweet, quiet looking girl but don't be fool by it...even though she is an angel she always have something up on her sleeves" as Sakura detail her siblings Thatch is taking a note. Sakura and Whitebeard watching Thatch as he was nervously writing his note.

 **Sorry if its short im kinda want to make it as long as i could..i want to make it Kill Friendly story with no killing, murder or what so ever.**


	7. The Jewel's decendent

**Im gonna continue with the story then...hahhh the siblings is together again...~~~**

 _ **~Shabaody Archipelago~**_

"First i guess...although i though that Sakura's gonna be first since she love being here..."said Jellal as they started to prepare for the meeting then suddenly.."SABOOOO!" a rather happy looking luffy is running towards Sabo "Luff-pffttt!" before he could do turn around a rubber skin-like testure wrap itself around Sabo's neck. ( **Not and Yaoi. Look into the youtube and see for yourself).**

"Pops, are you coming?" Sakura ask as the others prepare a boat for her. "Its okay, i already ask Ace and Marco to accompany you" while he looking at Ace. "I can sense it..." as flame started to ignite on her shoulder. "Oi, Sakura! your shoulder!" as Ace quickly ran towards her. "Ouh hehe..." she giggled as she patted the flame that was on her shoulder.

"Come on capt! or i will ask Bepo to come!" as Erza was about to leave for the meeting Law,Sachi, Penguin and Bepo appear at the submarine's door."Sorry Er-chan, Capt here is nervous to meet your-" before Sachi can finished he already sense a dark aura creeping on him."n-nervermind then l-let's go!" as Sachi was trying to cheer himself up and quickly walk beside Erza."Oh come on, its not like they gonna kill you...or something" Erza said as she saw the scary glare on her captain's eyes.

"Oi Jellal!" as Jellal look towards the voice he saw a young girl with silver-like hair waving her hands at him."Are you sure that's your brother, Minerva-san?" Killer ask as he stared at the man that was waving back at her."Of course thats him...come on Captain Kidd what are you doing anyway? Hiding?" as she look back only to see that her captain is walking slower with his head down."Silly red-head" as Minerva grab Kidd's wrist and forced him to walk beside him.

When everyone has arrive there were silence..as Sakura was about to look up she heard a crying voice from both the Heart Pirates and Kidd Pirates. As she was about to comfort them she was suddenly forced to fall backwards and landed on her but as she stared the twins were crying and clinging to her."Aww...did you girls miss me?" as she gently patted the twins head. As she was about to stand up he was suddenly hit with a weight that make her step backwards only to see that her brother is trying to hold back his tears."Come on guys we here for a meeting okay?" as she carress her brother's hair she felt like someone was staring at her as she look back only to see that Ace had look the other way ' _Is he jealous? hehe..cute'_ as she though to herself.

When everyone already calm down Jellal start to make an annocement "The reason we called you her is to help us retrieve ancient jewels decendent from the past, the reason we ask you of this is that we already tried to retrieve it only to be block on our way back to the shrine that was already built to protect this jewels...if we don't retrieve it back and it fall into the wrong hands...this world is not gonna be the same ever again...i would personally ask if there is a ship that can carry all of us?" as Sakura was about to give her suggestion on Moby Dick Marco place his hand on her shoulder "Pops doesn't like it when strangers is on his ship" and dissapointment creep on her eyes."What about The Thousand Sunny?" as Luffy was raising his hand for suggestion Nami spoke up "There's no way it can lift all of us" "Don't worry she is stronger than she looks" Franky quickly said it before Nami can protest."Alright! We leave tommorrow i need everyone to meet us at the Strawhat's ship.

 **Alright that all for today... im gonna try to make a story about Law so all of you Law lovers dont worry i maybe make that up next week or so...**


	8. The Little Erza

**Continuing!**

 _ **~That evening~**_

"Marines...really?" as Minerva look at her surrounding unamused. "Hahaha..well let's bet who can beat the most and the loser has to stay as a kid form until tommorrow" as Jellal said it with a smirk the girls looks at him amused "Your on!" as the three of them charge towards the marines.

( **im gonna skip the battle now its full slash that slash this its natural)**

In the end of the day Sakura ranked up first..again...with Jellal 2st, Minerva 3rd and last but not least Erza..."Fine!" as the white haired girl transform into a little kid who wears a snow white kimono like she always when she was little and Law was suprised to see her new Erza was running towards him making him bend down on her level to see that the used to long white hair is now short and quiet adorable to be exact. Erza use this oppourtunity to make her mind the same age as her current body. She looked up at him and said "oh..Fluffy!" while placing Law's hat on top of hers while saying in an adorable high pitch voice.

Everyone there laugh their heads off watching the drama between little Erza and Trafalgar Law.

 **Sorry if this is too short and currently its Law's story..im not feeling great at the moment and i will continue to wrote more stories when i get back!**


	9. The Search

**Yo! Im the author's cousin here gonna take her place for a while...so yeah..nice meeting you guys...(idontwantodothisbutwasforced)**

 _ **~The Thousand Sunny~**_

"Is everyone here?" Sakura ask while looking at the surrounding."Uh..sis?" Erza ask while tugging on her sister's hoodie." What is it, sis?" while looking down on Erza ( **Yes! DOWN cause she still isn't returning back to her normal size)**.

"Marines.." as Minerva was glaring at the marines who were running towards the ship maybe to stop the ship."Kuha! Kura!" Sakura quickly position herself on shooting stance on the deck while Minerva was running towards the upcoming marines "Lisa!" Lisa, her dagger is in position while Erza was already beside Minerva "Libra!" as a gun was already in place for shooting. "Blue!" Jellal already start shooting and shouting "Start moving already!" and was stopped by Kidd and Law. "We can't leave yet- they aren't here!" as both of them said it at the same time. "Sea dragon! Move them now!" as Erza quickly summon her sea dragon and the ship was moving.

 _ **~Later~**_

"You said they were gonna return! Where are they now?!" as Kidd was about to punch Sakura his hand was stop by a flame figure "Trust them! they gonna return!" as the furious Ace grab Kidd by his collar.

"Girls, stop playing. Look at what you have done" as Sakura stared both at the sea and her shadow. Everyone was wondering if she had gone mad but suddenly "Heheh i thought i was gonna see more" as the shadow quickly rose to expose a silver haired girl. "Law..are you really that worried cause of me?" Law suddenly turn to find Erza was standing on the wave looking at him.

"They aren't my sister if they got that easily beaten by puny, weak marines you know". as Sakura quickly glared at Kidd. The girls chuckled and was standing beside their loved ones.

"Kazu!" and there was a man who rather quite suprised to be called and in his human form in front of others."Mira!" and a woman wearing a silverish dress was standing beside Minerva. "Leo!" a man who had cat like ears was standing while have his hand around Erza's neck "Yes, princess do you need me for anything?" as he continue to snuggle his cheek with Erza's. Sachi who is standing behind his captain quickly move his hand to a no no mode and Erza knows it to well ' _aw..jealous looking Law..'_."LEO! MIRA! and KAZU! locate the jewels and find us the shortest route to there!" Sakura ordered them and was off to meet with their senior as well as Jellal's navigater,Mini.

"RELEASE!" as Jellal, Sakura, Minerva and Erza was glowing and there was 13 people standing infront of them. they were ask to protect the ship. Erza's weapons were posted in the water to look out for Sea , Minerva told her weapon to concentread on finding nearby enemies that can cause problem.

Sakura return to her and Ace's room to rest before heading out again before she could do anything her felt her waist being hugged from behind and she felt warm. She turn to see Ace who already sleeping on her shoulder she tried to move him away and lay him on the bed when Ace's eyes opened and push Sakura so that he was hovering on top of stared at Ace's eyes to realize that there were sadness on his eyes. "Why..you shouldn't push yourself..the Sakura i know is not as strict nor as serious as today..i want you to relax and be with me...we hadn't been together this close since yesterday and i...missed you.." as Ace slowly lower himself to kiss Sakura's neck she tried to protest but after hearing his words she let him do his job. "not so serious as back then, huh?" as he looked into her eyes with a teasing smirk. "I was just..forget it...i missed you too, firehead" as she blush and averted her eyes from his gaze. "You cute and that made me change my mind... i wont go easy on you know" before she can protest he already strip her naked. "As lovely as the owner, aren't you? sorry i cant hold back any longer" as he slowly touch Sakura's pale fine body and slowly kiss them from her forehead until to her thights.

The sensation ended the next morning where Ace woke up to see that Sakura is still asleep with his hand was wrap with hers.

 **OUH yeah like im uh...sorry if this is too short for you im in the middle of making another story right now (no im not)...well the real author will be back when she's okay. okay? review it and try to give my authoristic cousin an idea...she looks like she already out of it bubye!**


	10. The End

**Alright the author is back! (acho!) so here im am trying to think of an ending to continue making the new story of Law! ^_^!**

After 6 month of searching for the jewels they finally got their hands on it.

After that they went to place the jewels back to where they really alliance was over and were returning to their destination 'home'.

 ** _~The Moby Dick~_**

"Well it turned out well enough". Sakura said while sitting on the dining hall. "does it feel happy when you got to see your siblings?" Marco ask while dragging a sleeping Ace to sit him beside Sakura."I got to see that my crybaby lil sis is now with the 'Surgeon Of Death' and Minerva in a crew" while shaking Ace gently. "This is not going anywhere" Sakura sigh as she dragging Ace to their room.

"Ace come on, move i need to sleep also..." while trying to move Ace to the other side of the bed Sakura's wrist was grab and before she knew it she was under Ace."I though you were sleeping?" while tilting her head slightly to the left "Well..you though wrong...im still suprised watching the old Sakura who were nervous to talk to Pops long time ago became such a fearsome women" while lowing his head towards Sakura's neck."What can i say? im unpredictab-oh!" before she can finish her sentence she neck was kissed by a warm lip."You are soooo pretty, Demon-chan" while moving his head towards Sakura's cheek "Ace..just do it but dont call me demon" while averting her eyes from Ace's eyes.

Ace start to lick her lips while fondling her left moaned and that made him pressed his lips exploring her pulled back to look at Sakura's eyes "want to continue?" "yeah" and with her approval Ace bit her neck making her then start to kiss her from the neck towards her breast and start suking on it while fondling the other, she tilt her head back, she tugged his raven hair."Sakura...i love you soo much" Ace said while kissing her lips "i love you too, Firefist Ace".

 **Alright ending it here the though to make it longer is gone...im sorry...im still a little sick but i still wanted to make a story. i plan on making Law's story i though about it (and arguing with my cousin because of dissaproval) im sorry about grammar errors and like a review of how good (or bad) my work is. ^_^**


End file.
